Moses
Moses is the introductory character found in Midnight Club II. He serves as a main character in the events of the storyline, acting somewhat within the parameters of a guide during the games beginning stages. Though counted as an opponent, he is widely considered an image of support for the protagonist. Career Moses is the first challenger you meet in Los Angeles, and is thus the first to appear in game. When the beginning of the game is first underway, an automatic cutscene is displayed of his profile, vehicular statistics, and brief dialogue. A panoramic view of Santa Monica, which spans across the blacktop of the outer street, signals Moses' official in-game appearance. He differs from every other opponent in the respect that he is found parked, allowing us to flash our high beams without the task of locating his position. That being said, he is always found in the northern section of Santa Monica, near an alleyway. By signalling that we wish to proceed, he will lead you to the Walk of Fame, noticeable for the imitation TCL Chinese Theatre and a small alley. In his first race, appropriately named 'Initiation', you face the likes of five other racers. Introduced is driving through an ordered series of checkpoints, where the user must navigate their vehicle through a series of blue luminescent beams in a specific order. This is the type of race which is assigned most frequently. As this course is designed for introductory purposes rather than a legitimate challenge, it is straightforward and leads you through the main road of Los Angeles. The only noticeable obstacle would be a passing semi-truck (which is pulling a white, unmarked trailer) slowly driving into an intersection near the Los Angeles river. The race ends near an overpass. The following race, 'Welcome to the Club' introduces you to head-to-head style of races, which will reoccur from time to time in each city. A brisk yet disfigured course, encountered will be various scripted acts that cause certain complications. These include: the introduction of a light police presence, a jump of an unused crane onto a freeway with sparse oncoming traffic, and the unique presence of two barriers on the freeway offramp. An ambulance with operating sirens is seen on the final stretch of road, but is too far to be a distraction. The race ends just south of the industrial portion of the city. Upon completion, you are generously given a pearl white Citi (Honda Civic Si), equipped with additional blue stripes on both sides and a heavy presence of aftermarket body kits. Trivia *After you complete all of Moses' races, you are taught about the uses of nitrous, which now becomes available. *Moses is 280 pounds, and he sometimes quotes his weight. *Once you move on to other racers, Moses will act as a guide, giving you instructions for aspects such as: flashing your high beams, burnout and slip-stream turbo. *Often, after giving you a certain instruction, he will say " Eggrolls are calling." or " Gotta go find me some beef and broccoli, yo." This indicates that he has a strong preference for Oriental style food. *He will only assist you until you leave the boundaries of Los Angeles. *Besides Moses, you will also face the likes of Ray Ray, T-Bone, Devo and E-Dub. They are members of Moses' crew. *The opponents cars consist of three Torridas and two Citis. *Moses is voiced by Jordan Gelber *Moses and Gina could be related, as they both drive the same make of car (citi/citi turbo) and they both befriend the protagonist, they could be acquaintances. *He recommends the protagonist to join his crew, named "Team Moses" *Moses probably could be in his late 20' s to early 30's. Category:Characters in MC2 Category:Moses Category:Steven Category:Mari Category:Characters in MCLA